pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mining
Mining is one of the two currently available Trainer Skills, which, given some patience and time, will make you a lot of money. -To begin your Mining, go to F1 Mt. Moon and meet the Mining Guru to purchase an Old Pickaxe for 5000$. With this pickaxe you can start mining the red gem deposits scattered throughout the area. -To mine, press the space bar and wait until your character finishes the job. The empty deposit will respawn after a few seconds. -There is an Altar which doubles the mining exp you gain, called Diancie Altar BlessingAltar Pickaxes *'Min.Level' - Minimum Mining Level Required *'Double Chance - '''Chance to get two gemstones instead of one and double mining EXP gain Mining Vendors Gems and Items *'Gold have a 1/200 chance to appear on any deposit except '''Rainbow Deposit Mining locations Kanto -Mt. Moon: Red, Blue, Green -Diglett’s Cave: Red, Blue -Rock Tunnel: Red, Blue, Green -Seafoam Islands: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Hellfire Cavern: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Turtle Cove: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Victory Road: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Cerulean Cave: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark Johto -Dragon's Den: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Mossy Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Dark Cave: Red, Blue, Green, Prism Hoenn -Altering Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Ancient Dungeon: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Sinnoh -Oreburgh Gate: Green, Prism -Deep Oreburgh Mine: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Sinnoh Underground: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Note: Need to be lvl 50+ mining to access the underground. -Mt. Coronet: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Celestic Ruins: Green, Prism, Pale -Spear Pillar: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Sinnoh Safari Zone: Rainbow -Stark Mountain: Pale, Dark, Rainbow Unova -Deep Relic Castle: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Relic Passage Center: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Relic Passage North: Green, Prism, Pale -Relic Passage South: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Clay Tunnel: Red, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Twist Mountain: Blue, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Giant Chasm Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Deep Giant Chasm: Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Unova Victory Road Cave South: Prism, Pale, Dark -Unova Victory Road Cave North: Pale, Dark Encountered Pokémon while Mining Common Geodude (Red+) > Graveler (Prism+) > Golem (Dark+) Diglett (Red+) > Dugtrio (Pale+) Sandshrew (Red+) > Sandslash (Pale+) Uncommon Dwebble Rare Magcargo Lunatone Solrock Marowak Aron Very Rare Carbink Baltoy Nosepass Phanpy (Prism+) Drilbur (Dark+) Extremely Rare Onix Machamp Rhyhorn (Red+) > Rhydon (Prism+) Bonsly Hippopotas (Prism+) Sandile (Dark+) Legendary (Requires level 75+ Mining Level, base encounter for these are 1/100,000. This is checked for every mined Gemstone.) Regirock Regice Registeel Encounter rates for wild pokemon: * There is an encounter rate boost when mining of x1.25, this is for all Rocks except Dark and Rainbow. * There is an encounter rate boost of x2 when mining a Dark Rock. * There is an encounter rate boost of x4 when mining a Rainbow Rock. Notes -Steel Wires have a small chance to drop from steel type Pokemon. -Master Balls can be purchased in the Master Shop for 5kk (5,000,000). In order to gain access, you must have the Master Pass, which can be obtained either by winning first place in the weekly experience competition, spending 4,500 Competitive Points in the Battle Queue Prize Shop, or spending 1,500 PVP tokens at the PVP Prize Shop located in Vermillion City. -Gold Gemstones may or may not be minable depending on your mining level. These Gemstones are only accessible when the rock it spawns on can be initially mined. For example, if your mining level is 25, but see a Gold Gemstone that spawned on a Prism rock, you will not be able to obtain that Gold Gemstone until you reach level 35. -The time it takes to mine a single Gemstone can vary. As you increase in mining levels and acquire better pickaxes, the time in order to mine gradually shortens. Like everything else in PPO, rng is an independent factor in the results of an action. With this in mind, it is possible to have someone with a lower Mining level able to mine a Gem before you. This is especially true in Mining events like Gold Rush. Gold Rush -Every 6-12 hours, a Gold Rush will start on a certain random area, similar to swarms. During a Gold Rush, all rocks in the area have a very high chance to spawn as Gold. Said Gold Rushes last for one hour. To know when a Gold Rush is active, check the top left of the game, under the Blessings announcements. -Gold Rush is a competition, meaning that whoever has the most skill and luck will gain the most Gold. Gold can be stolen from you during this event as it does not belong to you until you've officially mined it yourself. Don't take it personally. Level Table Category:Trainer Skills